Someday
by Gracefully Declined
Summary: An introspective look at Lily and Rufus's relationship, their past relationship, their present situation and their future if they have one. Chapter 5: Lily's POV.
1. December 23, 1988

A short introduction to my Lily/Rufus story. This is simply my perspective of their relationship, both past, present and future. This first part is about what happened in the past. There will obviously be more explanation in future chapters about what happened specifically here then is shown now. Hope you like it and if you don't then tell me.

* * *

**1988**

**Cold. Dark. Lonely.**

Where was he?

He was late again.

I told him it was the last time.

He didn't care.

He didn't love me.

Not like I loved him.

His music was more important than our relationship.

My mother had been overbearing again.

**She had issued an ultimatum.**

Him or my inheritance.

Living in squalor or in the luxury I was accustomed to.

What was a girl to do?

Him being late settled it for me.

I phoned for the chauffeur.

I would talk to him another day.

Today was about my future and assuring that I would have one tomorrow.

A tear drizzled down my cheek settling on the curve of my cheek before falling to the bow of my lip.

**Goodbye.**

As I settled into the seat of plush comfort, I failed to see him run around the corner as if the hounds of hell were on his path.

* * *

**2007**

"I never should have let you let me go," nine little words spoken from his lips to my ear that will haunt me to my dying day. _Would we ever be together again? Only time will tell._


	2. Break Up on Xmas Eve 1988

Thanks for the review, this brief chapter is about when they broke up, and how it affected Rufus.

* * *

**Break-Up**

The day my heart broke was December 24, 1988. Lily broke up with me so she could be with him. A rich billionaire who wanted to marry her. She\ was only 21 and is acceding to her mother's wishes to get married and ascend the social ladder that would ensure her place in society forevermore.

I will remember Lily Rose forever, she was my first love, but time has come and taken something precious of mine and now it is time for me pick up and move on. My pain will be worn on my sleeve as a shield against other women that will try and take something that is no longer there.

This I vow forevermore.

Bowing his head, Rufus Humphrey did something he hadn't done since he was nine years old. He crawled into his bed and cried his heart out, his tears were drowned out by the rehearsing of his band in the other room. His mind ran through the myriad of events that had transpired in their four year relationship, there had been so many firsts with Lily.

First kiss of true love.

First time making love.

First time saying "I love you" to a woman not related to him.

First time for being himself.

First time feeling free and truly happy.

So many more.

He was 22, one year older than Lily, but so much more experienced in other ways than she was. She was society-educated, he was street-educated.

His mother had died when he was nine, his father passed away a year later and his uncle took him. From that moment on, he had had no rules, no limitations, his uncle was a struggling musician who had taught Rufus how to play the guitar and introduced him to his love of music.

There had been many nights when his uncle had passed out drunk when Rufus had stolen his guitar and played for hours on end. Singing any song that came to his mind. He grew up with the great rockers of the late 70's and early 80's.


	3. May 12, 1984: Lily & Rufus Meet

This chapter is about their first meeting, Lily sneaks into a club where Rufus and his band were playing.

* * *

**05.12.1984**

He remembered the first time he saw Lily Rose, it had been at a club he was playing at, he'd been 17, almost 18 and she'd been underage sneaking into a club with a bunch of her girlfriends. They'd ordered drinks and started dancing in the crowd of people, they stood out because of their clothing.

Through the smoky haze, he'd seen her dancing like her limbs were on fire. Time stopped for him and he just watched her. He was waiting for his time slot to go on with his band. She was gloriously beautiful with a mane of glittering golden hair in which ensconced was a bright red headband, matching her red leather jacket and black leather skirt. Completing the look were black leather boots and a black leather jacket with fringe, a silver metallic clutch was dangling loosely from her wrist.

In that second, she looked up at him through the smoky haze, caught his eye and smiled a winsome half smile, ducking her head back down quickly. Her eyes were a clear sea blue, framed by thick ebony eyelashes. That innocence was out of touch in his world, he wasn't completely jaded but his world was significantly different from hers. He could tell from a distance that she came from the Upper East Side where society dictated that her kind didn't mix with his and vice versa. He was peasant to her princess.

His buddy, Dylan, came up out of the shadows and slapped him on the back, telling him it was time to go on. The curtain was drawn to give them a brief moment of privacy.

Strumming his guitar, he mentally reviewed the songs they'd be playing tonight. New words were coming to him already for a new song about _her._

The curtain drew back and there she was, swallowing nervously, Rufus felt a brief moment of anxiety being in front of her. As if she were the only person in the audience and it was do-or-die time. Anxiety compressed his lungs, he exhaled and the pressure released and he fell back into his comfort zone.

Opening his mouth and letting his fingers take over, he jumped off the edge and into the fantasy of his music mixed with the reality of the people in front of him. After a 45-minute set, he wiped his brow with the sleeve of his shirt and bowed to the clapping echoing throughout the room.

Backing off the stage with his guitar hanging off his shoulder, he almost fell into her, he knew it was her from her scent first and foremost, it was expensive and cloying. Something only rich girls would wear.

"Groupies aren't allowed back here," Dylan moved into her space, eyeing her up and down, as if she were a new toy for him to play with.

"I'm not a groupie," her East Coast accent stopped traffic, no one frequenting this club spoke in rigid Victorian tones.

"You sure look like one," Dylan replied, reaching out to touch her leather-esque outfit.

She eyed him as if he were something she would dredge off the bottom of her shoe. Backing away, her eyes held spitfire attitude, but her arms crossed off in front of her chest, telling any idiot who can read body language, she wasn't interested.

"Whatever." Dylan put up his hands and sauntered off to find a beer.

Once Dylan left, he was alone with her, a thing of mystery and of distinction. He knew that this would be a life defining moment for him, for her who knew what it meant.

She looked up at him, her eyes assessing him, she parted her lips to speak, when one of her friends called to her from one of the back rooms, "Lily, we have to go."

She smiled at him and started to walk out of the room. When he stopped her.

Grabbing her hand, he marvelled at its softness, turning her to look at him. He introduced himself, "My name is Rufus, and I'd really like it if you came back next Saturday to hear us play." Letting go of her hand, he stepped back.

"Okay, I'll be here, nice to meet you, my name is Lily, guess you already knew that," she laughed softly.

Her name was Lily, that was fitting. She was like a flower, on the verge of blooming, still tinged with innocence, yet waiting for something more.

He watched her scamper off to meet her circle of friends. Words crept into his mind, his hand itching to get a pen so he could scratch them down. The first song would be entitled, "Lilies of Temptation."

Pulling his guitar off and over his body, he set it down and went out to socialize with the crowd.


	4. May 16, 1984: Rufus, Introducing Alison

A/N: Lyrics for "Lilies of Temptation" are borrowed from "See Who I Am by Within Temptation." Thanks for the reviews. Rufus's band name is Lincoln Hawk, possibly after the 1987 movie, but this story is set in 1984, starting out, so perhaps he starts up another band in 1987. I'll figure that out later. This chapter features the time between Rufus and Lily's next meeting at the club and also the introduction of Alison, who used to date Rufus a couple years before, when she was 14, he was 16, and she seems to have an unhealthy obsession with Rufus. Read on and enjoy.

* * *

**5.16.84 (Wednesday)**

He spent the whole week thinking about her, knowing she probably never spared a thought for him but all that mattered was that she'd promised to come back and see him play that Saturday. He spent every free moment he had writing his new song, "Lilies of Temptation", he poured every ounce of creativity, vivre and passion into the words.

His uncle congratulated him on passing his finals and graduating. Rufus wasn't a dumb kid, he just didn't apply himself to his studies and therefore was only an average student. He'd applied to NYC to the music program. He wanted to spend the rest of his life doing something he loved.

His prom was coming up next week, Alison Jones had been bugging him to take her. She was 2 years his junior and they'd dated briefly in her freshman, his junior year. All he could think about was Lily, he told Alison, he wasn't going to prom. She screwed her face up in a grimace and told him off. She'd been planning her dress for weeks, thinking he'd take her.

He felt guilt briefly, until he realized that she shouldn't have been depending on him to take her.

"Alison, we dated 2 years ago and you've been with a string of guys since then, get one of them to take you." He brushed her off, holding his notebook tightly to his chest.

"None of them are seniors, doofus," she called him that, because it rhymed with his name and she delighted in teasing him. Sometimes Rufus thought she had a creepy obsession with him, when they'd been dating, she'd had stars in her eyes and followed him everywhere. Not that he was such a great catch, but for a new transfer student from the sticks, he'd appeared to be.

She noticed him holding his beloved notebook which he scribbled all his lyrics of his music in and cunningly grabbed it from him.

"Hey," Rufus protested, trying to grab it from her.

Alison managed to flip it open to his newest song, "Lilies of Temptation, what the hell is this?" She managed to scan the first few lines, before he grabbed it from her.

"It's none of your business, Alison, now leave me alone," pushing past her, he stormed down the main hall to his next class.

"We'll see about that, Rufus Humphrey." Her eyes gleamed angrily as she slammed her locker and stormed off to Art class.

Stomping down the steps of his high school after classes were over, Rufus clutched his notebook close to his chest and ignored the curious gazes of his fellow students.

He wasn't popular, but his band had a local following, which ensured that students knew who he was and some of them admired him and others didn't care.

Walking down the road towards his afternoon job, he shrugged off the rebelling emotions that were triggering this display of unimaginative anger.

His afternoon job was in a record store, sorting and selling records. It wasn't much but it paid his bills. He'd applied to the Music Program at NYU and would hear within days whether or not he'd gotten in.

He and his band were also going on a cross-country tour of clubs to promote their music starting at the end of June till the end of August. Then back to New York for school or something else.

His mind was twisting the lyrics that he'd written for his feature song so far. Some words were good and others needed tweaking.

_Is it true what they say,  
Are we too blind to find a way?  
Fear of the unknown cloud our hearts today.  
Come into my world,  
See through my eyes.  
Try to understand,  
Don't want to lose what we have_

_We've been dreaming  
But who can deny,  
It's the best way of living  
Between the truth and the lies_

It was all Rufus had so far, but it seemed to be flowing well. Carefully placing his notebook in his backpack, he slipped it into the cupboard in the back room and went out to put some stock away.

* * *


	5. May 13, 1984: Lily

This chapter is in Lily's POV.

* * *

**  
Chapter 5**

**05.13.1984 (Sunday)**

Last night was incredible, it was just nice to get out for a night of regularity with my friends, without having to worry about people staring at me, assessing me, seeing if I measured up to their bar.

My mother is a paragon of perfection and she is always finding fault with me. I can only try so hard and accede to her rules for the school year and my summers are mine to do with as I please. That's the deal we struck.

She can rule my school year, tell me who to date and what to wear and who to be friends with, to a certain degree. I do have a spine and a personality, I am not a doormat, however, my mother may think I am one.

I just give her that appearance. Having secrets is one of the best things in the world.

There are three things that I love in this world right now: ballet, photography and fashion.

I have been a ballerina for several years, it is something that started off as a class that my mother made me take, along with many others. It developed into an interest and then a love and now an obsession.

One good thing about being a ballerina is the rigid diet and exercise one must adhere to. I am aware of the issues and illnesses that can develop from taking my weight too seriously and trying to be too skinny.

I know that I need energy to dance and I do. I'm not perfect but I do my best. I am nowhere near being a professional ballerina, I take classes and do participate in some performances for my school, but otherwise it's an interest and a means of exercise that I use to stay in shape.

Photography is a beautiful thing and there is nothing I love more than going out into the world and capturing all the different perspectives on my camera. My mother just thinks this is another hobby of mine, little does she know how seriously I take it. I'm seriously considering making photography my major when I go to college, which my mother would find ridiculous and do everything in her power to dissuade me. Manipulation, bribery of the right people to ensure that I wouldn't get into the program I wanted. Hence the secret-keeping. I have my eye on the Photography and Imaging program at Tisch. I'm keeping my eye on UCLA though, I do want to get away from my mother when I graduate high school. One more year and I'll be free, I hope.


End file.
